Sonny With A Chance of Explaining
by Lotty1995
Summary: When Sonny finally agrees to go out with Chad she jokes about it with her cast mates. Little did she know that he heard everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Chads POV

This is it. This is the day I will ask Sonny out. I know what you thinking why Chad Dylan Cooper the best actor of our generation would ask the girl from Chuckle City out. But do you what, she is friendly and caring to anyone even thou she can sometimes meddle into things. Ever since I saw walk through the cafeteria I knew there was something special about that girl. She sees through the spoilt kid act and sees me for who I am, just a regular guy who puts up a front. And I know why would I say all those mean things to her but it just how we work. A love/hate relationship.

I have it all planned out. I'm gonna go over to her and just say it. If she says no I'll just say that it was a bet to improve my acting, ha who I am kidding I can't improve my acting it's too good. Anyway, I'm gonna go over and Sonny being Sonny she will gaze into my deep blue eyes and then fall into daze. Just like usual. Then I will say "Hey, Sonny I was thinking maybe you and me should go out tonight?" And then she will say yes and happy ever after.

Who I am kidding? Why would Sonny go out with me? Let's face Hollywood's Bad Boy with the sweetest girl in the entire world. I might as well face the facts that I Chad Dylan Cooper will never have the opportunity to date Sonny Munroe. But each time I see that girl I feel that anything is possible. She makes my heart skip a beat. All the media makes out I'm a player but I'm not. They are just making it up, like the time I was supposedly dating Portlyn and then broke her heart because I was dating different girl at the same time. I mean c'mon why in the world would I date Portlyn she's just not my type.

Oh okay act cool, here comes Sonny. Okay here we go. "Hey Sonny"

"What's up Chad?"

"Erm yeah I was wondering if…"

"Spit it out Chad, I haven't got all day I have to go back on set in like 5 minutes so come on what is it?"

"Oh yeah same here, big day on Mackenzie Falls we are filming the Christmas special and Mackenzie's life will change forever You know another normal day. I was just wondering you if maybe you want to go out tonight?

"Just us two. As in a date?"

Sonny's POV

Today is such as stressful day. Marshall has had us up since 5:30 this morning, well me and Zora were here on time but Nico and Grady arrived late because they were up all night on video games, which put Marshall in an even worse mood. And Tawni was late because she had to do her hair, pick out her clothes and do her make-up which took over an hour. Just like usual Marshall gave us a lecture on how being on time is the best way to start a day and that we should try are best in every sketch as Mr Condor would not be impressed if it was poor. So just a normal day to be honest.

You have to give it Marshall to be honest, Mr Condor has been phoning and texting him every hour on how Chip Drama Pants and his cast mates are pulling in more ratings than us, and I can understand why he is so stressed. But it is no excuse for him to shout at us every time we get something wrong, maybe he should see how hard it is. If Mr Condor isn't impressed it won't only be Marshall losing his job it would be us to. Chad would be so happy, So Random gets cancelled and Mackenzie Falls becomes the most popular show.

I decided that it was time for a break because I didn't know how long I could stay there. Nico and Grady arguing about who comes out of who. Zora just disappears and Tawni going on about how her Coco Mocho Coco lipstick is running out. I don't understand how a girl can have an hour conversation on how her lipstick was running out. So I went to my dressing room thinking I could sit there for a bit, I went on my laptop to see if my mum had emailed me back but that was another disappointment. Then all of a sudden Tawni came running in shouting "All of it has gone!"

I shot out of my skin and I naturally thought it was something important, "What has gone? Who's hurt? Ambulance or first aid kit!"

"It's much worst"

"What Tawni, what has happened?"

"I'll tell you what has happened, today has become the worst day of my life"

"Why Tawni?" I shouted.

"It ran out"

"You mean this was all over a lipstick. I thought it was something serious, you know like Grady getting his head stuck in the air vent again. Just buy a new one, it's not that hard."

"I already have Sonny, it doesn't come for another three days." And then she grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me "Another three days"

I knew it was time to leave Tawni and go get a froyo. Walking down the corridor I saw Chad, on all of the days I would not want to see him today would be the day he was standing right there. If he makes one comment on how his ratings are higher than ours then I am going to explode. I don't think he has noticed me yet, it is kinda a long corridor. "Hey Sonny"

Oh great, he saw me "What's up Chad?"

"Erm yeah I was wondering if…"

I cannot be dealing with him if he doesn't get to the point. "Spit it out Chad, I haven't got all day I have to go back on set in like 5 minutes so come on what is it?"

"Oh yeah same here, big day on Mackenzie Falls we are filming the Christmas special and Mackenzie's life will change forever You know another normal day." I don't understand why they are filming their Christmas special in September. It's a stupid time to start filming it. I mean c'mon it three months away. "I was just wondering you if maybe you want to go out tonight?

What? Chad Dylan Cooper has just asked me to go out with him. Does he mean it as a date or just friends? I never thought he had feelings for me. The girl form Chuckle City, oh great he has now got me saying it. I know what a lot of people would say about it if I say yes, why go out with Chad? He's a player. But ever since I saw him when I walked in on my first day I was just smitten. But I never told anyone about that, how does he know? Maybe I should clear it up a bit, he might just mean friends because he would never like me. "Just us two. As a date?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the nice reviews. This is my first fanfiction so I am glad that people are enjoying the story. **

**A few of you have asked for an update so here's the next chapter.**

**Please review. Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Well, if you want to think about it like that" Chad replied.

"Do you?" Sonny asked.

"Do I?"

"Do you?"

"Do what. I'm lost what's the question again." Chad said with a hint of confusion.

"Do you think of it as a date?"

"Erm maybe, if you want it to be a date then it can completely be a date but if not we can just go out."

"Yes"

"Yes to what. I'm lost again"

"Yes to the date" Sonny replied.

"Alright pick you up at 7"

"Okay"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"We good?" Chad asked.

"Oh were so good"

Chad put his hands in his Mackenzie Falls Uniform pockets and smiled at Sonny and headed off to the Mackenzie Falls sets knowing that he would get to see her later.

Sonny watched Chad head back and when he finally disappeared around a corner she started to make her way back to the set whilst skipping and swaying her head side to side. She did get the occasionally odd look from the crew and producers but was in a good enough mood for that to bother her.

Chad's POV

Well that turned out better than I expected. She said yes, to my surprise. I always thought she thought I was some stuck up Hollywood actor but she has given me a chance. Actually I stunned, I still can't believe she said yes. Wait, Sonny Munroe just said yes to a date, that girl has feelings for CDC. Who knew? Of course she had feelings for me, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper the guy with deep blue eyes that she falls into every time we meet. She's falling for me, wait hold up I'm falling for her. I'm falling for the girl from Chuckle City, the same girl who wore a bumble bee suit on her first day, the girl who meddles with peoples love life, the girl who has her ringtone as a cow mooing, the girl who decided that the best way to bond was to go into the woods and have her dressed up as Candy Face. I feel sick, why am I sweating? Oh my gosh, I'm in love with Sonny Munroe. Jeez I'm falling hard.

Sonny's POV

I just said yes to a date with Chad Dylan Cooper. He now knows I have feelings for him. Why did I say yes straight away? Why didn't I listen to what he had to say? He know thinks I am desperate for him. I mean I have liked him for a bit now but I got it into my head that Chad Dylan Cooper would never like me. But he said pick you up a 7, which must mean he has feelings for me to. It has to be, oh jeez Chad Dylan Cooper has feelings for me. I think I'm gonna faint.

What are the Randoms going to think of this? I obviously can't tell them they have hated Chad since like forever. Maybe they will understand you know there my friends, of course they'll understand. Who am I kidding they would so angry they don't make fun of Mackenzie Falls everyday as a hobby they do it because they hate the show. I'll just not tell them, yeah I can do that. Oh no it's movie night with the Randoms, how did I forget that one? I can't just back out they will definitely know something up. What am I gonna do? How am I going to get out of this? I could say Marshall needs to see me but then they will wonder why he hasn't asked to see them. Or maybe I could say I have to babysit Dakota, no they will see straight through that one she has her own personal nanny which can deal with her. I got it, I'll just say my mum needs me home tonight something about her ordering 500 beach balls and she needs to cancel it. They'll understand parents and the internet aren't the best combination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Review when you're done. Thanks :)**

* * *

I couldn't find anyone on set so they must be in the prop house. I decided to go see who was there and to no surprise Nico and Grady was watching TV, Tawni wasn't there but she was probably crying about the loss of her beloved Coco Mocho Coco lipstick and Zora was sitting at the table which is unusual for her she would more than likely be in a vent or something. How am I going to tell them that I can't make it tonight? "Hey Sonny, how's you?" Nico said.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Grady asked.

It's like they can read my mind. "Erm yeah about that, you see my mum being her bought 500 beach balls online and can't cancel the order so she needs me home tonight to help with that, sorry guys"

"It's alright, I guess it will be me, Grady, Zora and Tawni tonight" Nico replied.

I know I promised them already but Chad asked me out and knowing him he could change his mind at any point, these guys will always be here for me. That's why I consider them family but if they ever found out I was going on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper then they would not be impressed. I know, what if tonight goes really great and then I will have to tell them but we'll just have to see how tonight goes.

"Chad Dylan Cooper's show Mackenzie Falls is planned to be renewed for another season." The TV can read my mind too.

"Really, drama pants over there gets another season and we don't get a decent lunch typical."

"I know Nico, you would think a guy who runs like a girl would have trouble getting another season. But he gets what he wants." Grady replied.

"Yeah his drama show isn't much drama, a monkey could act better." I know I shouldn't be saying these things but I have to keep the act up otherwise they would catch on and Chad says I couldn't act. Who's the fool now? "And how he has to have perfect hair but there is always one piece that is wrong, actually his hair is never right. How he treats girls is disgusting he thinks there like socks, if you lose one just get another."

"That was a bit harsh Sonny, we don't like him but he's not that bad." Grady said shocked.

"Oh c'mon like you don't make fun of him, whenever I say Chad Dylan Cooper you guys gasp."

"Yeah but we don't take it that far, that could really hurt a guy." Nico replied.

Wow, they can make fun of Chad for the past two years and then boom I say one bad thing and I'm in the wrong. Sometimes I don't get these two. "Really, you would think you're best friends the way you're defending him. What is there something you are not telling me? Do you secretly go out with him at night?" Oh wait that's me.

"No Sonny we don't, you know how I spend my nights playing on video games with Grady. Just chill."

Saying all this nasty stuff is making me feel sick, maybe I do like Chad. I know it was harsh to say the sock comment but it got them of my back and they didn't suspect a thing. Now I can focus on my date with Chad. What am I gonna wear? Does he want it fancy or casual? I'm kinda getting nervous, I bet he'll wear something really nice and then I will look at him and get lost in his blue eyes. His eyes. Why are his eyes so nice? They're the perfect colour of blue. Blonde hair and blue eyes is a great combination. The way he says my name every time we meet sends shivers down my shine. Each time we meet I feel that there is something special, I'm surprised people haven't caught on. I know I had to slap myself to stop staring at him one time. I mean the way he doesn't like people touching his hair is adorable and the crinkles around his mouth when he smiles. It's all what I love about him. I just said I love Chad, I haven't even had the date yet and I'm already head over heels for the guy. I wonder where he is taking me, what if there's stairs? What if I fall going up them? What if I fall going down them? He might laugh at me. Make me feel so stupid, then again he could show his sweet side and help me up. That's the thing with Chad you just don't know how he will be on the date. I remember the time he gave me the tickets for a basketball game, he didn't have to but he did well he also made me say he was the greatest actor of our generation but still it was sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers, hope you are enjoying the fanfiction so far. Decided to put another chapter up. So hope you like it and don't forget to reveiew. Thanks**

* * *

Chad's POV

I still can't believe she said yes. Wait, I didn't tell her where we were going or what to wear. What if she isn't prepared? What if I'm not prepared? Oh no I'm getting nervous, no girl has ever made Chad Dylan Cooper but Sonny has. It's a good job I have an idea on what to do tonight. I'm planning on taking her out for a meal and then take her to Lookout Mountain and look at the stars. Perfect way to end a night. It would be the start of something after tonight, she can't resist me after all the effort I am going to put into this date to make it perfect. And when I mean perfect I am going to try to make it perfect right to the last second. Nothing can go wrong.

I best head over to the prop house or wherever she is and tell her where we are going. I never really noticed how long it took to get to the So Random set from mine. The pictures on the wall are kinda creepy, imagine what that would be like when it's dark. Yeah, that would freak me out. And it's not like it is a small picture they are quite big, you know bigger than you would expect but Sonny still looks cute even with a big head.

I was walking to the prop house when I heard faint chatter. I could hear Sonny talking. "Yeah his drama show isn't much drama, a monkey could act better." Wow, that hurt.

"And how he has to have perfect hair but there is always one piece that is wrong, actually his hair is never right." Yeah that stung.

"How he treats girls is disgusting he thinks there like socks, if you lose one just get another." Wow it's like she just stabbed me and stabbed me and stabbed me.

Well I was wrong a lot of this can go wrong. But I didn't expect it to be her talking about me like I'm something on the bottom of her shoe thou. I thought it would be something I would've done, something like talking about Mackenzie Falls all night or throwing up on her something weird like that, which made the date not go to plan but Sonny can surprise me and become this horrible girl who back stabs someone who cares about her a lot. I thought I was the only in person in Hollywood who had a reputation of being a bit nasty and bad but looks like I have someone competing for that role now.

Who know that Sonny could hurt me so much? I'm falling for her, hang on it should be, was falling for her. She has just shown her true colours. Nico and Grady were probably in on it. I bet it was one big prank, I can see the headlines "CDC falls for girl from Chuckle City" well not anymore more that girl just lost her only chance to go on a date with the awesome CDC. She can go find some other sucker that would fall her. Let's see her make a fool of them because I am not having it anymore. Were over, well we didn't really start but were still over.

I just don't understand why she would say those horrible things I thought she was different. Different from the other girls I have dated. How wrong was I? If she thinks a monkey can act better why doesn't she go on a date with one then. The way she talks about me, it must be an improvement to go on the date with the monkey. When she first arrived I thought she was the most down to earth girl I have ever met, you know the type that doesn't get affected by the fame and money and to be honest she didn't. She cared more about her cast mates and me than anyone I have met, she didn't change when Tawni tried and I thought she never would but obviously Tawni finally cracked her and she now hurts the people that love her. Or maybe just me, that's how it seems. The one thing that hurt me most was the dating comment I have only dated three girls since she arrived and none of them had boyfriends before they met me so she needs to re-think that statement and then get her facts right before saying stuff like that.

It's funny that she says I do that I wasn't the one who kissed someone when they was on a date with their friend, or whatever Tawni is to her, yeah bet she forgot about that one claiming I do things like that and it's her that does it. That back fired on her then didn't it. Which she blamed on the kiss cam, yeah I bet she was dying to kiss him and by luck it came true. I really thought she was different, good different. The type that you would want to spend the rest of your life with, the type that no matter what they did you would love them forever. But I can't, I can't love someone who talks about me like that even if it is to Nico and Grady. She hurt me and not many people do but that girl grabbed my heart and ripped it to pieces for the fun of it. I'm not going out on that date anymore and she will be lucky if I ever speak to her again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sonny we need to talk" Chad stated.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Sonny replied.

"I can't make it tonight… erm I have to erm help my mum"

"With what?"

"Erm moving boxes" Chad said with a slight pause.

"Why?"

"Erm redecorating"

"Why?"

"She fancied a change"

"Oh okay"

"Yeah, so see you around" Chad said as he walked away back to the Mackenzie Falls set and left Sonny standing there with a shocked expression on her face.

Chad's POV

What was with the 20 questions? Is she some detective now or something? Didn't know she wanted to know every personal thing I was doing, well what I am actually not doing. You would think after what she said she wouldn't be bothered if I cancelled are date, it definitely seemed like she didn't want to go on it the way she was talking about me. I'm not bothered at all. I have to say thou her acting is improving she generally look a bit upset that I cancelled our date but she probably had to act that way because I fully know that she never has wanted to go out with me. I can't believe she just stood with a blank look on her face, acting like she hasn't said anything but I know the truth. I am still shocked on what she said, who know Sonny was so cold? She made out she was so sweet, got me under her spell and the BOOM, knocked me to the ground without a second thought. If that girl thinks she can just play me she is in for a rude awakening. No-one plays CDC. Especially a girl who acts like she like you but it was the complete opposite.

Is it me? Am I the problem? Did I do something that offended her, make her say those horrible things. Who am I kidding? The only thing I asked her was if she wanted to go on a date, I didn't have time to say anything else. I have to stop thinking about her. The more I think about her the more I want to be with her but that chance has long gone now. The blank expression on her face gets me every time like she did nothing wrong, that girl has guts I'm telling you that. I bet there have been a few boys in my position, fell for the Sonny Munroe charm and then had to face the harsh truth luckily I got to it before I got any more involved. She isn't gonna play me anymore and that's a fact.

Sonny's POV

I can't believe Chad cancelled our date, I thought he really wanted to go out with me. He even used the "mum" excuse, c'mon I used that one on the Randoms I know he's lying. Why can't he just tell me the truth? Maybe something serious has happened. Who am I kidding if it was something important he would still tell me, doesn't he know that he can trust me? If he doesn't want to go out with me anymore just tell me. Yeah it would hurt but then at least in know the truth. I just don't understand I actually had feelings for the guy, you know proper feelings. I thought he had feelings for me as well but I am obviously wrong. I can't figure out why he would cancel it. Chad would just say it but he looked angry at me like I had done something wrong but I haven't. I haven't even seen him since he suggested the date. He probably doesn't want the date all together otherwise he would rearrange it for another time but he just said see you around. What does that mean? See you around as see you when I have to or see you around as we will meet again. I don't know. Then again he did look upset as well like someone had done something really horrible to him, maybe Portlyn did something. This time it hurt him thou but I don't understand why he just doesn't tell me. I can help. Whatever it was it was bad, really bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, got a great response from the previous chapters. So i decided to put up Chapter 6. Would love it if you reviewed. Thanks :)**

* * *

Sonny walked into the dressing room and saw Tawni sitting on her couch reading Tween Weekly. She was concentrating on reading an article on a new movie that was coming out featuring Zac Efron. She hadn't even noticed that Sonny has walked into the room.

Sonny made her way to her desk and put her head in her hands and sighed. She looked up and moved the picture that was placed on the side it said '_To my biggest fan, I'm sorry, TV actor Chad Dylan Cooper'_, and placed it in the draw along with a few scripts left on the top and a hair brush.

"Wow what's up with you sad face?" Tawni asked looking up from her magazine.

"Nothing" Sonny replied.

"Oh yeah, because every day you come in here and place your head in your hands and let out the loudest sigh. Now what's up?"

Sonny pulled up a chair and sat right in front of Tawni "Right I am going to tell you something and you have to promise me that you will not get mad no matter how bad the situation is, okay?"

"What did you do? Was it you that used my Coco Mocho Coco? If it was Sonny I am gonna be so mad."

"I didn't take any of your lipstick. Are you still upset about your lipstick?"

"Yes I am"

"Really Tawni, really"

"You know you sound just like Chad"

"Funny you mentioned him. You know before we started on the conversation about your lipstick and I said that I have to tell you something. Well Chad asked me out"

"Are you going out on a date with him?" Tawni interrupted.

"Well not no more"

"Why?"

"He had to cancel our date because his mum needed help moving boxes as she is redecorating but I know he's lying because that's what I said to Nico and Grady to get out of movie night."

"No why on earth would you agree to go out on a date with Chad?"

"Well he just asked me and then he was saying it doesn't have to be a date that we could just hang out and he kept saying that. And then I said yes."

"Sonny do you actually like like Chad?"

"I dunno, a bit. I thought he like me but after that I don't know if he does. Tawni I kinda do have feelings for him well I did really fall for him. You know the same way you did in the Goody Gang and I now feel that he was just playing me, getting my hopes up and then throwing me straight down."

"Do you know the real reason why he cancelled?"

"No, he did look angry thou when he said he wanted to talk to me but I put that down to something that had happened at Mackenzie Falls"

"Has anything happened at Mackenzie Falls today?"

"I don't think so, well they filmed there Christmas special but that doesn't usually make him angry"

"Sonny he is the one that asked you out and then he was the one that then dumped your sorry butt. You need to march down to his dressing room and demand to know the real reason on why he cancelled your date."

"I can't do that"

"Why? Why can't you go and find out the real reason?"

"Because…"

"Because what. Are you too scared Sonny?" Tawni said in a mocking voice.

"I'm not scared, just what if he doesn't want to talk to me. What if he doesn't want to see me?" Sonny asked.

"Well you won't know until you knock on his dressing room door and find out, will you?"

"I know but Tawni I can't."

"Fine I will then"

"You what…"

"I will go ask Chad why he cancelled your date and I won't take no for an answer"

"Tawni, why are you doing this?"

"Because Sonny no-one hurts my friend and gets away with it"

"Aww Tawni you just called me your friend" Sonny said as she went over to hug Tawni.

"Yeah well don't get too emotional. I'll be back in 10 minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, another response from the previous chapter. So i have decided to put up another. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. Thanks**

* * *

Chad was sat on the couch in his dressing room. The lights were dimmed down but he could still see. His Mackenzie Falls uniform was hung up on the side and scripts from recent episodes were placed around the room. He swiped he blonde hair further to the side and looked at the picture he was holding. It was of Sonny and the rest of the So Random cast. It was taken on the day he had guest starred on their show. He was dressed as the EMT and Sonny was wearing a blue dress holding the pig that he had kissed. He had never forgotten that day, one because he kissed a pig and the other because he spent most of the day with Sonny. After five minutes of staring at the photo he placed it on the side carefully, making sure that it didn't fall. He sat there in that exact spot for the sometime wonder what could have been but the knock on the door broke him out of that daze. He got up from the grey couch and made his way over to answer the door. He opened the door and saw that it was Tawni. "What do you want blondie?" he asked.

"You do know I have a name. And it's Tawni. It wouldn't hurt to use it now and then. Actually I came round because I want to know why you cancelled your date with Sonny."

"What! How many people did she tell? I thought we were keeping on the down low."

"Jeez, calm down. She didn't tell anyone else but me. She was upset after you cancelled your date. Why would you want to keep secret?"

"Because we did, just didn't want people knowing I guess. You're kidding me right, she was upset. Didn't seem that way earlier" Chad said.

"What are you on about Chad?"

"Like you don't know. You were there. I heard you guys talking to her"

"Chad I don't know what you are on about. Where?" Tawni asked.

"In the prop house"

"The prop house. I haven't been in the prop house all day, I was in my dressing room ordering more lipstick. Anyway what happened in the prop house? Actually why were you in the prop house?"

"Technically I wasn't in the prop house. I was trying to find Sonny to tell her where we were going and then I started to hear Sonny talking so I was going to walk in then I heard all the stuff she said about me to Nico, Grady and you, well not you. So I just walked away."

"Nasty stuff? Are you sure we are talking about Sonny?"

"Yes I only know one Sonny so who else" Chad replied.

"Well what did she say?" Tawni asked.

Chad knew that under different circumstances he wouldn't usually tell Tawni all this private stuff but he knew deep down that he just needed to talk it out with someone and Tawni just happened to be there. Tawni knew everything about Sonny so she might have some idea on why she said those things. "That my show isn't much of a drama show and that one isn't the worse because you Randoms say that to me all the time and I kind of get used to it. Then she said something about my hair and that one got me a bit because I know I have the freaky obsession with my hair and how it has to be perfect but it is how I am. The last thing she said was the worst."

"C'mon Chad tell me what she said? Don't leave me hanging, what did she say that was so bad?"

"She said that how I treat girls is disgusting. Apparently I treat them like socks if I lose one then I will just get another. I don't know why she thinks that I have only seen three girls since she was here. What gives her the right to talk about me like that? She has no right to talk about me like that, I wouldn't say a bad word about her ever. " Chad said raising his voice.

Tawni face showed concern, she couldn't understand that Sonny would say those things. "Are you positive that we are talking about Sonny? Our Sonny?"

"Yes, my Sonny, your Sonny. Our Sonny. "

"I don't get it. Why would Sonny say something like that? Did you hurt her Chad because if you did?"

"No I didn't hurt her, why would I. Wait up since when have you and Sonny been such good friends." Chad asked.

"Were not but we are. It complicated. But Chad I really don't know how Sonny could say those things. We are talking about Sonny, the girl that helps people. That girl wouldn't say those things ever"

"Well believe it because I heard it.

"And that's the reason why you cancelled your date?"

"Yeah"

"Does she know that you heard those things?" Tawni asked.

"No"

"Don't you think that you should go see her and tell her? Try and sort it out."

"Why should I? She said those things, obviously she doesn't care about me."

"Really Chad. She cares a lot about you."

"Funny way of showing it" Chad said.

"Chad you have to speak to her."

"No-way, when she treats me like that I am not talking to her. And I am definitely not making the first move."

"Chad man up. You like her and she likes you."

"Well tough."

"Chad you are missing out on a big chance."

"Oh yeah, I missing out of the chance to have a girlfriend who backstabs me at every opportunity" Chad shouted.

That was when Tawni realised that Sonny had actually hurt Chad a lot. She wasn't there is the prop house when this supposed situation occurred but true or not, Sonny had cracked Chad. And no-one cracks Chad. But in the back of her mind she knew that Sonny couldn't verbally say those things about anyone never mind just Chad. She had to get to the bottom of this and find out what really happened in the prop house. Did Sonny actually say those things or did Chad hear wrong? Whatever it was she needed to talk to Sonny and sort things out. "Chad I have gotta to go now, got to get back to the set." Tawni said, it was the quickest excuse she could make on the spot.

"Alright but Tawni promise me this."

"What Chad?"

"Please don't tell Sonny about this, you know Chad Dylan Cooper isn't supposed to be all sad and dull because of a girl who did that. Please just don't tell."

"Okay Chad, I'll guess I will see you around." Tawni shouted as she opened the door and stepped into the corridor. How was she not going to tell Sonny what happened? She was the one who kind of sent her. Who was she kidding? She was going to tell Sonny no matter what, she has to. First of all she needs to know if Sonny actually said those things and secondly she needs to tell Sonny how Chad feels. She knows it will be breaking the promise she has with Chad but it needs to be done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also don't forget to leave reviews and tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

Tawni POV

Wow, Chad just spilled out everything about him and Sonny. Now I can understand why he called of the date but I still can't get my head round it. I knew she liked Chad for a while now, I didn't say anything because I thought she would get over it. You know liking the main actor of our rival show doesn't go down with the gang so well. But she did, I can't blame her. We all fall for Chad at some point in our life, luckily I got over mine.

They were going to go on a date. And Sonny liked Chad. Why would she say those bad things about him? It just doesn't make sense. I know he not lying you can see the hurt in his eyes. You can see how the girl he liked broke his heart. But Sonny really. Sonny couldn't say anything bad about anyone, she is the nicest person in the world. Even to me when I was horrible to her. I can't understand how those comments came out of her mouth. Did Chad get it wrong? Did he hear someone else saying that? No he can't be wrong he even said that he heard Sonny's voice. It had to be her.

At least I know what I'm doing today. I'm gonna go talk to Sonny about what has gone off. She needs to know why Chad is mad and well, upset. Yeah I know who knew Chad could actually be upset but he is. I have to find her and talk to her. She has to have a reasonable explanation on why she said those things.

* * *

Tawni walked through her dressing room door, Sonny was still there. She had obviously not moved since she left. She was sat at her desk with her head in hands again. It looked like Sonny had been crying. "Hey, I'm back" Tawni said.

Sonny suddenly turned around, Tawni now knew that she had been crying because her mascara had run down her face and her cheeks were red. "What happened? Did he say why? How come you took so long?" Sonny asked.

"Calm down with the 20 questions, I was so long because we had a lot to talk about."

Sonny's mouthed dropped "A lot to talk about. What did you and him say for 30 minutes, c'mon I have been sat here for ages trying to figure out what I have supposedly done? Tawni what did you talk about?"

"You. Chad. And what happened. Look I need to ask you something, it's important. Were you in the prop house today?"

"Yeah of course I was. I'm in there every day. How has this got to do with me and Chad?"

"Hang on, I'm getting there." Tawni took a big breath in "Did you say anything bad about Chad whilst you were there."

"No why would…? Oh wait." Sonny paused. "He heard didn't he?"

"Sonny! You actually said those things about Chad. I thought you liked him for heck sake you were going on a date with him. Sonny, sometimes I just don't understand you."

"Wait, did he hear everything?"

"Sonny you are more interested in what he heard then how he…"

"Did he hear everything?" Sonny interrupted.

"Yes he heard everything" Tawni shouted "He heard the comment about his show. He also heard the hair one. And the treating girls one."

"So he heard everything?" Sonny said quietly.

"Yes Sonny he heard everything. Is that all you are bothered about? Sonny you hurt him, he even admitted that to me and we are not the best of friends."

"I hurt Chad." Sonny said softly.

"Oh no, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Great Chads gonna be so mad, but yeah you did. Sonny why did you say those things? He asked you out a date, he made the effort to ask you out when he knew if anyone found out that you were on a date his bad boy reputation would go down the drain. Sonny sometimes you can be such a…"

"Idiot" Sonny interrupted.

"Yes Sonny you can be such an idiot. Sonny, one question. Why?" Tawni asked.

"Tawni I promise I didn't mean those things I said. I honestly like Chad. Why on earth would I agree to go out on a date with him if I hated his guts? You have to believe me Tawni."

"You still haven't answered my question Sonny, why?"

"I only said those things to Nico, Grady and Zora so they wouldn't catch on. How could I tell them that I was going on a date with Chad? They would literally kill me for even considering to say yes. You know how they feel about Chad and I didn't want to get into an argument about it. They would complain that I am fraternising with the enemy and I didn't want to talk about how I feel to two boys and Zora. She's too young to talk about boys to her and I did not want to discuss my love life to Nico and Grady. Then they asked about tonight and I had to make an excuse up to say why I couldn't go. Then we started talking about how Mackenzie Falls had been renewed for another season. And I had to cover my tracks so I said those things. But it worked Tawni they didn't expect."

"Sonny your plan might have worked with Nico and Grady but not with Chad. " Tawni stated.

"But he wasn't supposed to hear what I said. He wasn't supposed to be there. He wasn't supposed to hear the things I said. It was just meant for Nico, Grady and Zora. Not him. Why was he there? He shouldn't have. Tawni what am I gonna do? How can I make it up to him? He thinks I probably don't like him, jeez I love him. There I said it I love him and now he thinks I don't. He thinks I hate him. But I don't. Tawni tell me what to do?"

"Sonny, I don't know what you can. You have honestly messed up this time. The only way you can sort this out is to talk to him. Tell him what you told me, say how you were saying that to Nico, Grady and Zora. Say you didn't mean any of it. Tell him you love him, you admitted it to me so say it. I'm sure deep down he has the same feelings for you. Why else would he ask you out on a date? Go over to his dressing room and speak to him. Look him in the eyes and tell him everything from your heart. Say what you love about him, the things you wouldn't change. It's obvious he loves you. Think about all the things he has done for you. He got jealous when you kissed my date, he rushed over to your apartment when he thought you were in trouble, he gave you that one special dance, he gave you the basketball tickets without even asking what they were for, he invited you to his birthday party. Sonny that shows that he has feelings for you. Go over there and get him back!" Tawni took a deep breath in and looked at Sonny.

"What if I go over there and he turns me down?" Sonny asked.

"In the likeliness that happening, you have to fight for him. I have never seen you in love with a boy like this before and I have known you for two years. So every day you fight for him and don't stop."

"Tawni, why are you being so nice? Other days you would have an argument with me because of Chad."

"Well the non-existence of my love life makes my concentrate more on yours."

"I can't tell if that is a compliment or an insult. But can you come with me?"

"I will come with you but if you get through the door that's as far as I will go." Tawni stated "Let's go then."

"Let's do this." Sonny said calmly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey here's the next chapter. Enjoy and i also want to thank iWant9Lives2Live for reviewing every chapter. :)**

**Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

Tawni and Sonny made their way out of their dressing room and turned into the corridor. Sonny was nervous but hid it well. She had no idea how Chad would react to seeing her never mind talking to her. They made their way through the main doors and saw crew members rushing around with scripts and equipment. Reaching the Mackenzie Falls stage door, they saw that the security guard who was usually there wasn't. So they slipped through the doors and made their way to Chad's dressing room. Tawni backed off as Sonny walked up to the door and knocked on it. There was no reply.

"Chad I know you're in there, we need to talk" Sonny said. There was still no reply. "Chad, please open the door." Again no reply. "Chad just open the door so we can talk, please" No reply. "Chad I know you're upset but it was a misunderstanding, I didn't mean what I said. Chad open the door!" Still no reply.

Mackenzie Falls' producer walked around the corner. "You two looking for Chad?" He asked.

"Yeah is he inside his room." Sonny replied.

"Oh no you just missed him."

"What do you mean I just missed him?"

"He left like ten minutes ago."

"Why did he go? Did he go home or out?" Sonny asked.

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He left for a two-week break."

"What do you mean? He just got up and left."

"Well I don't know if I should be telling you about his personal life."

"Please I am a close friend. I really need to know."

"Well, okay but I didn't tell you. He called his manager about 20 minutes ago and asked her to book him some plane tickets to the UK. He called me in and said that he was going on a two-week break which I wasn't happy about because I now have to re-schedule everything. But he was allowed it off, he had saved up his holidays. When I asked him why he was going at this time, he just said he needs a break from things that had gotten too him. I don't know what he was on about though. Hope that helps you." He said kindly.

"Thanks" Sonny replied.

Once the producer had left the corridor, Sonny ran back to Tawni who was waiting at the end of the corridor. "What did that guy say to you?" Tawni asked.

"He just told me where Chad was."

"Well where is he? Go find him."

"He's at the airport, going on a flight to the UK." Sonny said sadly. "He said he left because things had gotten to him, which means I had gotten to him. Tawni I'm the reason why he is going to leave the country for two weeks. See I made the guy I love resort to leaving the country just to get away from me."

"Sonny you can't think like that. He was eventually gonna take time off. You can't blame yourself."

"Why can't I? I am the reason why he left."

"Sonny you have to get to the airport and stop him going on that plane. Otherwise you won't see him for two weeks and then he will actually think that you don't like him."

"I can't stop him going leaving. How do we know he hasn't already left?"

"How long ago did he leave?" Tawni asked.

"Erm the producer said about 10 minutes."

"That's great you have loads of time."

"What do you mean I have loads of time? Tawni he left!"

"Yeah but I'm sure he would have gone home to pack. Then you have to think about the traffic and security at the airport. We could get there before him if we leave now."

"Tawni we can't chase after him. He's going no matter what."

"How do you know that? How do you know that he would get on that plane and leave the girl that he likes behind without trying to sort something out? Sonny think about it. What would you do if you were in his situation? What if he talked about you behind your back and I know that it was a misunderstanding but just trying to shorten the story here. What if you were flying out and he came to the airport and tried to sort things out? Would you stay?" Tawni asked.

"I guess I would try to sort it out but this is Chad we are talking about. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Sonny we have been over this a million times. You like him, he likes you."

Sonny looked up at Tawni. "Tawni, you are a good friend you know."

"Yeah I know I'm the best. Now c'mon we will use my car."

Sonny and Tawni ran down the corridor out of the entrance of the Mackenzie Falls set, ran straight past the reception and towards Tawni car. Luckily Tawni had her car keys in her pocket, she pushed the button and the car was unlocked. They both got in and Tawni started the engine and pulled out of the car park. They were now making their way to the airport to stop Chad leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Right here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

Sonny POV

I can't believe that I'm doing this. I'm going to the airport to try and stop Chad from boarding his plane. How am I supposed to do that? What am I supposed to say? Hey Chad, I didn't mean anything I said that was just to make sure that Nico, Grady and Zora wouldn't catch on. That makes me sound like I was trying to hide him from everyone. It sounds like I am embarrassed to be seen with him. No guy would want to hear that. What am I going to do?

Jeez, Tawni is driving really fast. I'm surprised she even offered to take me. In fact she has been really supportive, that is really unlike Tawni. Usually she would love to see me in situations like this. She would be the one to tell me 'told you so' because she loves it when I mess up and she can point it out and rub it in my face. This is what she usually lives for. "Tawni I don't get it. Why are you so involved in me trying to stop Chad?" I asked her hoping I would get some nice response.

"You don't get it do you Sonny?"

"Get what Tawni?"

"I'm a fan of Channy"

"What? What is Channy?" I asked her. Channy what kind of name is that.

"Channy is the celebrity couple name of you and Chad. Kinda of cute isn't it." Cute, that is my name and Chad's name mixed together. Yeah I will give it her it is kind of catchy but why would she be a fan of us. I didn't even think she liked Chad.

"Tawni what are you on about? You're a fan of me and Chad."

"Oh c'mon Sonny, do you not read the magazines. They have all gone Channy mad to. I can't believe you haven't heard it before. Everyone knows about Channy, well except you. I think it's great you're doing something with it finally. You two will be a great couple." She said, whilst looking forward.

"Yeah well we might not even get that far." I said with a sigh.

"Sonny!" Tawni shouted making me jump "How many times do we have to go other this. He loves you and you love him. It will be fine once you sort things out okay. Stop thinking that, he wouldn't leave. Alright get that into your head."

"Tawni don't do that again"

"What telling you that he loves you and you love him. I'm only saying it because it is true."

"No I mean don't go full-out shouting because I want you to get me to that airport alive. Keep your eyes on the road." I shouted. I know she is just trying to help but I would also love to see the end of this day without being in the hospital. I would rather have her focus on the road rather on how I am feeling at this moment in time.

"Oh yeah, sorry didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm good, just nervous." Truth be told I am absolutely petrified. What if he says no and then turns around and walks onto the plane. Then I can't stop him, not if he goes that far and then I would lose him forever. He would probably never talk to me again. If that happens how am i suppose to see him every day at work. It would be the most awkward situation ever.

"Are you sure? You look like you're gonna throw up"

"No I'm good. You think Chads gonna be mad at me?"

"Sonny of course he is gonna be mad. But he doesn't know the whole story does he? Its gonna be okay."

"You really think that it will be okay because at this moment in time I think it is far from okay. Hey, turn left"

"Sonny just calm down okay, you'll sort it out. And i was going to turn left okay. I do know where to go." She doesn't, she is the worse with directions.

"Tawni pull in here."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Again, she didn't.

How long does it take to find a parking space? We have been driving around for ages and still haven't found a one. Oh no what if we can't find one and we miss the plane? What if he had already gone? I'm not gonna have the chance to say how I really feel. "Tawni, a parking space!" I literally shouted into her ear.

"Okay, calm down. Right slowly turn and then accelerate. Back up, line it up and done." I don't get why she commentates on her parking skills every time we pull in. Kinda weird to be honest. I only know her who does it.

I undid my seatbelt and opened the car door, Tawni did the same. "Right come on lets go get your man." She said trying to be funny.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, i know i usually post chapters quite often but got caught up with some school work. So i finally finished this chapter and decided no time like the present to put it up. Hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

Sonny and Tawni ran through the entrance and head towards the reception. A small red-haired woman was stood behind the table, she was re-arranging the leaflets which were placed in front of her. She smiled at them once they had reached the table. "Hello and welcome to LAX, how can I help you today?"

"Hi yeah" Sonny said trying to catch her breath "Is… is there any way I can get to a terminal really fast?"

"Do you have a ticket?" The red-haired woman said.

"Erm no sorry, do I need one?"

"Well without a ticket I'm sorry but you can't get to the terminal."

"No other way?"

"I'm afraid not, sorry"

"Okay thanks"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be any more help."

Sonny turned towards Tawni "I can't stop him Tawni. I can't even get through check in."

"Out the way Sonny, let me talk to this woman." She said gently pushing Sonny aside.

Tawni walked up to the reception and started to talk to the woman behind it. Sonny was too far away to hear what Tawni was saying to her but now and then Tawni would point towards her and then to the plane runway. Then she would see the woman's head poke around Tawni and look at her. Sonny was trying to think what they could be talking about and why the woman had a sudden interest in looking at Sonny. The small woman seemed to sympathise with Tawni but that usually finished with Tawni pointing back at Sonny. Over a certain amount of time the same reaction happened again and again. The lady would gesture something to Tawni and the she would turn around and point towards Sonny. Eventually something new happened and she saw Tawni whisper something into the lady's ear. Tawni then turned around and signalled Sonny to come towards her. "Come on, we are going to find Chad."

"Tawni what did you stay to her?" Sonny asked while they were following the small lady and weaving between people.

"It was nothing really. I just said that Chad was the love of your life and you couldn't bear to see him go Afghanistan to fight in the war without declaring you love for him. And as you didn't know if you would be able to contact him whilst he was away and you need to tell him how you really feel face to face. Which lead to you driving 2 hours in a small car to get to this airport." Tawni said.

"Really Tawni, why would you say he is in the army?"

"Chill out she didn't buy it either." Tawni said.

"Then how did you manage to get us this far?" Sonny asked.

"I had to bribe her with tickets for her son and daughter to come see So Random."

The three women made their way through security with the little women just showing other staff members a badge. They made their way to a café when the small red-haired woman said this was a far as she was going and expected the tickets to be mailed to her. She handed Tawni and piece of paper with her address on it.

Once she had left Tawni turned to Sonny, "Wow did you see that? She just gave me her address and walked off."

"Yeah well at least we got here, c'mon let's find someone we can ask about the plane"

The pair walked over to a young woman dressed in the airports uniform. She was young, late 20s at least. "Erm excuse me?" Sonny said.

"Yes can I help you?"

"I think so. Do you know if the plane going to the UK has left yet?"

"Oh sorry, I'm afraid the plane left 15 minutes ago."

"Right, okay thanks." Sonny said.

She turned round and walked to Tawni. "It's gone. He's gone."

"Jeez Sonny you can't catch a break. Sonny he'll be back. Alright talk to when he comes back. He would have calmed down and then you guys can talk."

"Tawni, he wouldn't have calmed down. He will still be angry. Angry with me."

"He has two weeks to calm down and to think about the situation. Call him so he knows how much you care."

"He won't answer."

"If he doesn't answer then call him again, you need to work this out."

"Tawni I have messed it up. I should just let him go, let him be happy I shouldn't be the one holding him back." She turned around and started walking away, wiping a tear away which had fallen from her eye. It had now hit her that she had lost Chad.

"Sonny! Sonny!" She heard Tawni shouting her but she didn't stop. Her vision was becoming blurred and she was worried that she might bump into people but she didn't really care anymore. She had lost Chad, he would never believe her that she had come all this way to the airport to stop him going. She had to face the facts that him and her could never be together because she had hurt him and not gotten here in enough time to explain. Then she felt a hand around her arm pull her back.

"Sonny, shouldn't I decided if you make me happy?" A familiar voice said.

Sonny turned around and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Chad?" Sonny murmured in shock.

"Well yeah, that's my name." Chad replied.

"I know it's your name. Why aren't you on your plane?"

"Oh didn't know you wanted to get rid of me that fast!" He said trying to make trying to leave but Sonny pulled him back.

"I nearly lost you once, I'm not losing you again."

"So now you decide to play the love card Sonny, wasn't that way earlier." He said angrily.

"Chad you don't understand!" Sonny shouted.

"What Sonny? What don't I understand?" He said looking at her.

"You don't understand anything that has happened today."

"What? You think I don't understand. Do I not understand why I asked you out on a date and do I not understand how I feel about you. Sonny, care to enlighten me on what else I don't understand."

"Chad, if you're so angry with me why didn't you get on that plane? Why didn't you just leave?" Sonny asked.

"Is that what you wanted Sonny? Did you want me to leave? Get on that plane and not look back."

"No, I didn't want you to leave. That's why I came here. I tried to stop you going. When I got here the plane was gone and I thought you were gone." Sonny said "Why didn't you?" Her head was down looking at the ground.

"Sonny" she looked up to him "I didn't get on that plane because I couldn't"

"What?" Sonny asked.

"It didn't feel right leaving. It felt like I was running away."

"Chad, I'm sorry"

"Sorry? You think that one lettered word is going to make me forgive you for all the things you said about me. I heard it all. And it hurt Sonny. You hurt me."

"Chad, you misunderstood I never meant any of that stuff it was just so those guys would get off my back. If I did why on earth would I come all this way to stop you?"

"Sonny, I sometimes don't know what goes through your head." Chad said.

"You don't know what goes through my head. I'll tell you what goes through my head. You. Every day. I think about what I hate about you like your catchphrase which makes no sense to anyone but you. How you always say I'm from Chuckle City and how you never call my cast mates by their real names. You think of your ego before anyone else and you always put yourself first. And how you never face people when something bad happens you just run away and try to catch a plane to somewhere. How you think Mackenzie Falls is better than So Random…"

"Sonny, do you want a shovel because you are digging yourself into a bigger hole?"

"Just shut up for a minute and let me finish. Out all those things I hate about you there are a million things which I love. Like when you show your sensitive side which tells me things do affect you. How you always know what to say in a tough situation, the way you make me laugh and the perfect shade of blue your eyes are. I admire your confidence even when deep down inside you're scared." Sonny grabbed his hand which was at his side "I love that when I look at you I feel that it is just me and you in this world. How the first face I want to see is yours. I love that no matter how mad I get at you I will still love you. Even thou you did hear all those things I said about you those are also things I love about you. I love your hair, I have to admit it I do love your show but I wouldn't change a thing. I love you for being yourself, I don't want to picture myself with anyone but you okay. It's you Chad you're the one I want." She kept her head down, she didn't want to see the rejection in his eyes. She just wanted to know that he loved her too.

"Sonny, look at me." He said softly. She raised her head and looked straight into his blue eyes. He face didn't show rejection, it showed that he cared. "Really Sonny, really." You love all those things about me?

"Are you actually doing that right here right now? After I have just said every…"

"Hey. Let me talk okay." He pushed his hand through his blonde hair "Jeez Sonny I wasn't expecting you to say that. To be honest I was all set on getting on the plane and going. I knew we would eventually talk about what happened but at that point I couldn't face you. I was hurt after hearing those things and I thought you didn't like me. I thought you agreed to go out with me out of pity. But now I know what your true feelings are about me Sonny, it's different now. I can understand why you said those things if you were trying to cover up our date but Sonny what if one of them had come and told me about it? What would have you done? Are you ashamed of me when you're in front of your friends?"

"No I never would be."

"Sonny you were thou. That's why you said those things."

Breaking the silence Sonny said "Chad I love you."

"I love you too Sonny"

"I know you may not love me… wait what?" Sonny said shocked.

"I love you Sonny."

"Really you love me after everything that has happened today. I nearly forced you to leave the country Chad. How could you love me?"

Chad steps back and clears his throat. He throws his arms open and shouts "I LOVE SONNY MUNROE!"

All the people in the airport including Tawni turned around and their eyes were fixed on the young man shouting at the top of his lungs. Chad took another deep breath and shouted "Everyone listen up, this girl here" pointing at Sonny "broke me today but it was just a misunderstanding so…"

"CHAD!" Sonny interrupted whilst hitting him the chest trying to shut him up.

"Ow… Sonny stop it. So I just want to say what I love about her. Alright here goes. This girl is Sonny Munroe and I still remember the first time I saw her. She was in a fat suit and was playing a character called Madge and at that moment I knew I had fallen in love. There are thousands of things I love about this girl like her big brown eyes which I fall for every time I look at her. How she cares about everyone else and always sees the good in everybody. I love that she has an amazing voice but is too afraid to sing to anyone and how every time she smiles I feel butterflies in my stomach. How she says her hair is never right but it is perfect to me. This girl has been in Hollywood for a while now and she hasn't changed at all. And when I am with her am I so nervous I don't even know what to say. But the most of all the one thing I love the most about her is no matter how much we mess up together or apart I know that she will always be there for me no matter what. Now we haven't had a plane sail in this relationship so far and I am not saying it will be easy but I know that when I'm with Sonny everything will be alright."

Everyone in the airport was still looking at them when a sudden shout from Tawni broke the silence  
"Finally, how long?" Then people started to clap and cheer. Chad could hear people saying '_Is that Chad Dylan Cooper with Sonny Munroe?' 'Are they together?'_ but he wasn't interested in what they were saying he was more focused on how Sonny would react after his little outburst.

He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Sonny I love you" He said. A smile started to curve around Sonny's face. He moved closer to her as she put her arms around his neck. He rested his hands on her waist. Just before their lips were about to touch she said "I love you too." Their lips connected as he pulled her closer. Sonny's pulse raced and she put most of her weight against him but Chad didn't seem to mind. They pulled away and held each other. "You don't know how long I have waited for that to happen." Chad said.

"Oh but I do, don't I? You told the whole airport." She replied.


	12. Chapter 12

She admitted it. He admitted it. They like each other, they love each other.

Personally, she knew that her and Chad's confession to one another had being true, they had finally managed to say the words that both had hidden behind. She had mustered the courage to shout her true feelings to him in an airport in front of a lot of people. And then he happily surprised her by repeating the same gesture, admitting his feelings and then giving in to what both of them wanted to call a relationship. Their relationship, just between them two.

That was when she realised she had done the right thing. It was definitely the right thing to go to the airport and stop him and tell him how she really felt.

Her mind replayed back to the kiss. The kiss that showed how much they cared about each other. No hiding, just her and Chad. To her the kiss was perfect and impossible to forget, the way his lips felt on hers. She knew this was what she wanted; she wanted to be with Chad. No "ifs" and no "buts".

* * *

He had decided that it was probably best if they made their way out of the airport, no point staying there for no reason he thought. Only he didn't have his car. Tawni offered to take them both back to Condor Studios so he could pick up his car and go back to his place. He accepted her offer and the slowly made their way back to the car park. It was silent, but it a comfortable silence. They had both said what they wanted to so they walked on in a comfortable silence, his hand linked into Sonny's and a smile on his face.

It was Tawni who finally broke the silence "So... what now?"

"What do you mean?" Sonny replied.

"Are you guys together? Like girlfriend and boyfriend." She asked.

Chad turned to look at Sonny, "I guess we are."

Sonny looked backed at Chad with a smile on her face, "I guess we are."

The three of them got into Tawni's car and make the journey back to Condor Studios. The comfortable silence made a reappearance and the only sounds were coming for the radio station Tawni had on.

Not long later, they had arrived at Condor Studios and it was late. Too late to be standing in an empty car park in the dark. He got his suitcases out of her car and thanked Tawni for the lift back. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his car keys and chucked his cases into the back seat.

Chad then looked back at Sonny. She was tired and frankly he was tired as well. Whilst on the journey back in Tawni's car he had noticed her eyes closing and her head slowly falling onto his shoulders whist he texted he producer letting him know he hadn't actually left.

"Sonny, go home and go to bed." Chad said.

"No, it's okay. I'm not tired." She said whilst hiding back a yawn. Tawni had already left and it was the two of them in the car park with their cars.

"Look, you're literally falling to sleep. Go home, go to bed, text me when you wake up and tell me when you want me to pick you up."

"For what?" She asked.

"For our first date." He replied with a smile.

She returned a smile and hugged him. Making her way over to her car she shouted a goodbye and drove away. He waved her goodbye and then made the drive back to his place.

* * *

The next morning he woke up later than normal, his cases were in the same place where he put them last night when he walked into his room in the early hours of the morning. He stretched out in his bed, glancing around he decided that his room was a complete mess. Scripts piled on his desk, clothes thrown on the floor, his rubbish bin overflowing from the many chocolate bars and sweet packets he had eaten, his school work scattered across the small table and his chair pulled out with more school work threatening to fall over.

He turned onto his side and saw that his mobile phone was flashing. He groaned and stretched to reach it. Pulling the covers back up, he typed his password in and saw that the message was from Sonny.

_'You said to text you when i woke up. Well, I'm up :) – Sonny xx'_

He chuckled and started writing a reply.

_'I believe i also told you to tell me what time you wanted to be picked up. Did you forget? :) – Chad xx'_

It wasn't long until he got a reply.

_'Haha, i didn't forget i was just making sure you remembered. - Sonny xx'_

_'Well I remembered. What time? – Chad xx'_

_'Depends, where we going? – Sonny xx'_

_'Ah, now that would be telling. It's a surprise :) – Chad xx'_

_'Really? You're not going to tell me – Sonny xx'_

_'Nope. If i told then it wouldn't be a surprise would it – Chad xx'_

_'Well if you're not going to tell. You can pick me up at 6. Is that enough time for you? – Sonny xx'_

_'Yeah that's fine. I'll guess I will see you later – Chad xx'_

_'Can't wait :) – Sonny xx'_

He suddenly realised he had no idea what he was going to do for their first date. He just said that he was taking her out on a date. He had no idea what she would want to do. He glanced over to the clock, it was 11 in the morning he had 7 hours to prepare the best date he could do for Sonny.

7 hours.

He was starting to panic. What type of date does Sonny like? Does she just want to go out and see a movie? Or does she want a more romantic date? What did she expect from him?

"Alright Chad, calm down" He said to himself. "You can do this"

Various plans for dates were going through his head.

They could catch a movie. Really Chad, a movie that's the first thing that comes to your head. How are you going to talk to each other whilst watching a movie? She might not even like the films you like. Try again.

Lookout Mountain. They could look out the stars. Wait, the last time they were there Nico and Grady jumped out dressed as Bigfoot and at the point he didn't look like the confident CDC. That was not his finest moment.

He could take her to a restaurant. A restaurant. Yeah that sound reasonable just him, Sonny and every other person in the restaurant. Shoot. Bad plan. If people see them out together, they'll call the paparazzi and then that will just ruin the night for both of them.

Then the perfect idea came into his mind. Have the date at his house. He'll get her favourite food and her favourite movies. He remembers Nico and Grady telling him how Sonny had tricked them into going to see her favourite movies. He just had to find a shop which had 'Five Weddings and a Wedding' and 'Sisterhood of the Travelling Secret Princesses' on DVD.

It was sorted he had planned the perfect date for Sonny. He just had to put that plan in to action. Chad got out of bed and jumped in the shower. He returned a rummaged through his case and picked out some clothes. He made his way into his apartment's kitchen and made some toast. Walking towards the door, he picked up his mail and glanced at it. All bills. He chucked the handful of envelopes on the table and made his way out of the door, down the steps and towards his car.

Time to put this plan into action, he thought to himself.

* * *

Chad arrived at Sonny's apartment, he was five minutes early. After having the thought of what he called the perfect date, he had then texted her saying that she didn't have to dress up too much and that she could wear anything she was comfortable in.

He went for the casual look. A pair of jeans and black top, not too much and not that it looked like he hadn't put any effort into it. He called it the simple look, this date wasn't about which other one was wearing it was about what they were feeling, and he thought that it was the right style to pull off. He completed the look with a grey jumper. He only wore it because he thought it would go with the plan. If Sonny saw him without some sort of warmer clothing then she would somehow catch on that they were going somewhere indoors and Chad wanted to keep a surprise. So he carried on with the plan that he had thought of 7 hours earlier.

Chad was staring at the front door of Sonny apartment building waiting for her to come out. It seemed like an eternity before any movement was seen coming out of the door. Nervously sitting in the car, Chad starting changing the radio station trying to find some song that could take his mind of how nervous he was.

Unfortunately for Chad, he didn't see Sonny making her way out of the apartment complex and her way over to his car. So Sonny decided to use this to her advantage, she walked towards the car and he still had not noticed. He was focused on the radio station still. While his attention was somewhere else, Sonny had pushed her face right onto the car's window on the drivers' side and waited.

Chad had finally found a radio station that was playing songs that he actually enjoyed and resulted in his foot tapping the car floor. He glanced at his watch, 6 o'clock exactly. He unblocked his seatbelt and made the move to grab the door handle. It wasn't until then that he had seen Sonny's face peering in and as an involuntary response his hands made connect with the car's horn, a loud honk echoed through the car park and then as a resulting shock from the loud noise his head banged into the head rest.

Clutching the back of his head, he saw Sonny making her way around the front of the car. She was laughing and to be honest he couldn't help but express a chuckle at his own expense. If he had seen some one react the same way he just had then he would be laughing as well.

Sonny grabbed the door handle and opened the door. She was still laughing as she sat down in the seat. She turned to face Chad. "Sorry, I had to. You were concentrating on something and you didn't see me and when I see an opportunity like that I have to go knocking."

"I guess that's why you're on comedy show" Chad replied with a smile.

"Are you okay thou?" Sonny asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. No damage done."

"Good wouldn't want our first date in the hospital."

"Yeah that would put a downer on the mood."

"Yeah it would. So can I ask you where were going or is it still a surprise." Sonny asked.

Chad turned the ignition on and pulled out of the car park. The couple was making their way back to where Chad had decided to host the date. "Well that would be telling now, wouldn't it?"

"You did say that I didn't have to dress up. So I'm guessing it's somewhere that's just you and me."

"Correct. It's just you and me." Chad replied.

"Really Chad really. That's all you're giving me. No extra clues?" Sonny asked.

"Giving clues would make you one step closer to the surprise. And I bet once we get to the place that were going it won't be much of a surprise."

"Right, so just clearing up I don't get any clues?"

"Nope."

They had finally arrived at the designated destination and Sonny realised where they actually were. "Your apartment?" Sonny said turning to Chad.

"Don't sound to disappointed"

"No, no I'm not disappointed at all. It's nice, really nice. No, it's great"

"Sonny calm down. I'm just messing with you. Call it payback for earlier." Chad said with a chuckle.

* * *

**I know it's been a long time since I have updated this story and the only thing I can say about that it that school work has been basically living my life. A-levels require a lot of time :)**

**I promise the next chapter is going to be their actual date. I've already started to write some of it and I'm planning on trying to get it completed and posted as soon as I can. **

**Don't forget to review. Thanks :)**


End file.
